The core will provide critical administrative and technical support for all projects. Administrative tasks include organizing lab meetings and retreats, maintaining lab records, complying with various regulatory tasks, ordering and maintaining supplies, etc. The core also provides excellent molecular biological, neuroanatomical and shop services that support all projects. The core maintains a completely equipped histology lab and mechanical and electronics shop.